


It Begins With A Glance

by museme87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/museme87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of a glance has been so much abused in love stories, that it has come to be disbelieved in. Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only. -Victor Hugo</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Begins With A Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fourteen year old James' gigantic ego.
> 
> Written for lilyjames_fest's Flash Fiction round at LJ. This was a personal favorite just because I loved writing James with an ego for once.

What fourteen year old James Potter enjoys most about sitting in the common room after the start-of-term feast is that he feels like a monarch surveying his kingdom. He says as much to Sirius, Remus, and Peter—loyal courtiers at his side—but the only (unwelcome) response is Remus', "If you don't mind my saying, Your Majesty, I think that your head has grown twice in size since June." James offers him a two-fingered salute and returns to his viewing, sipping on his butterbeer.

When the portrait hole opens and in steps a red head and her blonde friend, James nearly chokes on the drink. His eyes follow her to the crimson fainting chair where she and her girlfriend sit, deep in conversation. Even if he wanted to, James knows he would never be able to direct his attention elsewhere. In the matter of a moment, this mystery girl has sparked a deep interest within him, in some parts of him more than others admittedly—parts that he has found challenging to control as of late.

The red head laughs, and it is music to his ears. But James discovers that the girl has now drawn Sirius' attention, and James studies his best mate's reaction. The expression on his face is nothing short of awestruck.

"Who in the _bloody hell_ is that?" Sirius asks.

"I'm almost positive she's a goddess or something—a completely shaggable, fiery goddess," James says.

Peter looks at them curiously. "What are you two on about?"

Sirius directs Peter's eyes to the girl-in-question, and James watches as Peter swallows hard.

"Fucking hell," Peter mutters.

Remus looks up from his book—and only Remus would be forty pages deep into their Defense text on the first day back—and glances in the girl's direction to see what has caught their attention.

"What about Lily?" Remus asks, apparently having tuned out the previous exchange between James, Sirius, and Peter.

Lily? _Lily Evans_? There is no way in hell that's her. For one, the Lily Evans from June didn't have tits like those. In fact, the Lily James remembers is rather frumpy with too-long, plaited hair and blemishes on her face. She definitely doesn't have curves, or an adorable, bobbed hair cut, nor does she ever look so good in a skirt.

"You're sure, Remus?" James asks.

Remus looks offended. "Of course I'm sure."

James can't explain how or why, but he knows he has to somehow capture her interest now. He has never felt more attracted to anyone before—not even those cute, blonde twins who live next door to him. His need to go on a date with Lily suddenly ranks up there with breathing.

James gets up from the sofa and approaches Lily and her friend. He makes sure he's standing in an irresistible manner before saying, "So, Evans, how about you and me go to Hogsmeade together next month?"

And with one annoyed arch of her eyebrow, the course of destiny is set between them.


End file.
